Let me love you from this universe to the next
by Sunrise flame
Summary: A series of prompt. Rating and he sites the prompts are from are insides.


**I know it's not 'Welcome me with open wings, before we burn', I'm sorry. I'm kind of stuck...but I hope you'll like this series of one-shot! I actually tried to write something comic...I hope I had made you laugh!**

 **Prompt:** __ _Imagine that your OTP - or at least Person A - is incredibly prude and old-fashioned couple in modern times. If they ever had sex, it was to try for children. Your OTP have been married for 15 years now and neither of them have shown interest in anything remotely kinky, preferring to show their gratitude for having each other in their lives through more innocent displays._

 _Then Person A comes home from a shorter trip out of the house to find B with a vibrating dildo up their ass._

 **Prompt from:** otpprompts. Tumblr. com

 **Beta:** **Corpiew R. 82**

Marco wasn't stupid. He always had wonderful marks during school, got a job of responsibility in an important company, he always knew how to get out from sticky situations...then how the hell did this happened?!

It started normally, he returning home from a shorter than expected work trip. He planned to just go home, greet his beloved, have a nice bath, let his -adopted- children talk his ear off once they get home from playing around, eat a delicious meal and then cuddle in the bed until he fell asleep. He _actually_ made it to home, but he never got to greet his lover and go on with his plan for the evening because said lover was inside their room. Completely naked. Masturbating. And moaning. And bouncing up and down over the sheets and...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING IN HIS BELOVED'S ASSHOLE?! Oh God. GOD. This was so embarrassing and...Marco tried to cancel the word 'disgusting' from his mind.

It wasn't like he hated sex...he was just really afraid that whomever would top on the bed would dominate the other. He didn't want this. Besides, he never really got near sex. Not after he practically saw his brothers engaged into...well, that. Yeah, Izou and Thatch made sure to traumatize him forever and ever. Whenever he had tried to get intimate with someone he just got that horrible image in mind and got nauseated. So, no sex for him; just pure, innocent display of affection. And he thought it was ok for his beloved too. But it wasn't, apparently. Not when Ace, his husband for 15 years -FIFTEEN FUCKING YEARS-, was now shuddering and glistering with sweat over their bed. Oh God. He was going to burn the sheets. And the mattress.

"Marco..."

The blond jumped, his eyes snapping to Ace's face. But he wasn't looking at him, no, his eyes were closed. Was he thinking of him? Was his lover thinking of him touching his body? He wasn't really sure how to feel. On one hand, he was a little relieved that Ace was thinking of him instead of somebody else. On the other, he was hurt and angry. Angry at his lover for lying to him and angry to himself for not understanding his beloved's needs. What kind of husband let did not notice for fifteen years that his better half needed that kind of attention? He, apparently.

A strangled moan snapped him out of his musing. Ace was arched backwards, hand still moving on his shaft as he trembled. One trembling hand reached between his legs and suddenly Marco realized that, until then, there was a light buzzing noise in the background. Was that thing inside Ace's ass...vibrating? The raven let out a sigh and his body collapsed to the side, making Marco almost panic. Did he just blacked out?!

"Oh, God, I really needed it." Ace's voice was relaxed like his body. He seemed satisfied and calm, slowly returning to his knees and taking that...thing shaped like a dick from his ass. He sighed contentedly, taking the condom -that Marco didn't notice him wearing- off and throwing it. He then stretched before he got up, putting a pair of boxers on.

"Let's see...today Margaret had a test, maybe I should cook her favourite dish..." Ace kept on mumbling while he took out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from their closet. He glanced at the clock over their dresser. Ace always had the habit of talking alone.

"Mh...I still have time...shower first, then I'll clean the room, wash the dildo and then cook. That should be good." The raven then turned and Marco realized a moment too late that he should have hidden himself. Ace jumped, scared to see him on the door frame, half hidden by the door, with what he assumed to be a shocked look on his face.

"Marco! For God's sake, you know that you have to stop scaring me that way." He said, a hand over his heart. Marco entered quietly, looking at Ace's shaken form.

"From how long have you been doing...that?" The raven calmly looked at him.

"Doing what? Masturbating or using toys?" He asked innocently, making Marco choke on his spit. "Because of course I've been masturbating for a long time, probably since I was thirteen. But if you ment using toys I've been using them for...uhm...fourteen years maybe? I don't really remember..."

"You have been using them for so long?!" Ace blinked, then proceeded to give him the 'well, duh' look.

"Of course I've been using them for so long. I wouldn't force you to have sex with me."

"But you could have told me!" Ace sighed, bringing both hands rest on Marco's shoulders.

"Marco, darling. I've been trying to coax you to have sex with me for five years before we got married and three after. But I was too frustrated and I end up using toys before I gave up trying." The blond gaped, looking at Ace with wide eyes.

"But...but when? How? Why I didn't realize you were trying to do that?"

"Because you are too innocent to realize it. And, may I say, a little stupid." That actually hurt Marco's pride.

"I'm not stupid!" The raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look, you are not stupid _stupid_...you just had problem for fifteen...no, wait, twenty years to understand that I wanted to make love to you."

"Maybe your attempt were too subtle." Marco tried to defend himself.

"Sweetheart, in my last attempt I asked you to fuck me and you laughed thinking it was a joke." The blond gaped like a fish, shocked.

"Did I?"

"You did." Ace confirmed seriously. "I tried everything: from little gestures to walk in the house naked! I used your lap as a pillow and stretched, moaning in an indecent way and you asked if I was tired. I crawled in bed with just sexy thigh-highs and you asked if my legs were cold. I cooked dinner in boxers, try to dirty talk you, wore lingerie. I went as far as to wear some uniform. I even researched on Cosmopolitan!"

"Oh, God" Marco collapsed on the bed, face buried in his hands. "You're right, I'm stupid."

"It's alright." Ace sat down next to him and caressed his arm gently. "Look, I may have been pissed at the beginning, but I am fine now. I know you don't like it and I understand. I just want to know...do...do I disgust you?" The blond jolted, turning toward his younger lover. Ace was looking at his hands that were on his lap, clenched into fists and trembling.

"Of course not!" Marco searched for the right words as he took both of his beloved's hands in his. It felt them shaking and he hated himself for bringing his Ace to that state of deep fear. "How could I? You could have just broke up with me when you realized that I was and idiot, but you..." He kissed the raven's ring finger lovingly as he cradled the small hands in his. "You stayed with me, married me and even started a family with me adopting three beautiful children. I am so _honoured_ to have you by my side. I love you." Ace smiled shyly at him, cheeks red. Oh, he loved making his lover blush, he always looked so young and innocent.

"I love you too." He said sweetly, caressing Marco's face, thumb over his cheekbone as he felt the stubble tickle his palm. Then, he retired his hand, looking conflicted. "But I understand if you're mad. I've kept a secret from you for so long. If you want a little space, then it's alright..."

"No, I don't want space." Marco let Ace's hand go to hug him tight. "I want you to be close to me, much closer than before. I don't know if I am capable of having sax with you, but I will try."

"Really?" Ace's voice was full of disbelieve as he moved to look at his older lover.

"Of course. I may like it too, who knows."

"Marco, I really appreciate it, but you don't have to force yourself for me."

"I am not forcing myself. We're starting slow."

"But you would tell me to stop if you don't like what I do, ok?"

"Sure."

Ace smiled, nestling himself better within Marco's embrace, loving to feel these strong arms around him. He felt safe and loved. And when his lover kissed his hair and caressed his back, he couldn't help but to feel like he was going to explode for happiness.

"Marco?"

"Mh?"

"Just so you know, we aren't going to have sex, but to make love."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

Ace laughed. "Of course not silly. When you're having sex it's more frantic, it's just a way to get off. You make love when you put the need of your partner before yours and you want him to feel really good. You want him to understand how you feel not only with words but with your body too."

"I understand." Marco nuzzled into Ace's hair again. "Ace, I need to ask you something. Please don't be mad."

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever had sex with someone else while we were together?" The raven's head shot up.

"Never! I would never let anyone besides you touch me that way!" Marco smiled.

"That's good to hear. Sorry, I had to ask."

"I understand, don't worry." Ace returned to his previous position.

"Ace? Thank you for waiting for me for twenty years."

"Anytime."

 **Comments are always welcome. It will help me improve!**


End file.
